Arabella Marjorie Dursley
by Romulan Empress
Summary: [WIP] AU rewrite of Harry Potter. Dudley Dursley has a little sister. She is also... a witch! How will the magichating Dursleys ever recover? Dedicated to my first HP reviewer, Yaukira! ProSlytherin!
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling and I am not making any profit off this.  
  
A/U Rewrite: Dudley has a little sister two years younger than him. A magical little sister.  
  
Short chapter, because it is prologue-y. Enjoy!  
  
On June seventh, in AD 1980, Dudley Dursley was born. A little bit later, on July thirty-first, in AD 1980, Harry Potter was born.  
  
Two approximately 1 year 5 month old boys watched a thin woman and her fat husband talk.  
  
"Vernon, Vernon!" the thin woman screeched. "Can you believe this!? We are actually going to have a little girl!" Vernon looked up from his coffee at his wife, who was pacing and wringing her hands.  
  
"Calm down, Petunia. I was happy when Dudley's birth was announced, but now I have a son to carry on the Dursley name but a girl? No big deal. And I am not even going to mention... him."  
  
"I suppose you are right, Vernon. I just cannot dress Dudley-kins in sweet, little dresses and do his hair up in itty-bitty pigtails!" Vernon buried his face in his coffee mug to keep from laughing.  
  
Seven months later, on August thirteenth AD 1982, Arabella Marjorie Dursley was born. She had blonde hair like her brother and Slytherin green eyes. Unknown to her or her parents, a man in a dark brown cloak watched with satisfaction as her mother carried her out of the hospital and into the car.  
  
As a child, Arabella was a very inquisitive young girl who would try anything just to try it. Her brother avoided her for the shame of being seen with his "dumb, baby sister" and her father pretty much ignored her. She herself learned to avoid her mother for fear of being dressed up in "sweet, little dresses and itty-bitty pigtails!" As a result she turned to the only member of the family she could, her cousin, Harry Potter.  
  
One of Arabella's earliest memories was from when she was two. It was the day Dudley and Harry first went to preschool.  
  
"Mummy, Mummy, I want to go too!" Arabella cried from her car seat between Harry and Dudley in the back.  
  
"When you are older Bella, you can go to school too," her mother said, focused more on the road than her daughter.  
  
"I want to go now! Dudley always gets what he wants, even if it is the middle of the night! Daddy loves Dudley more than me, doesn't he?" Arabella pouted. Petunia did not even bother to turn around this time.  
  
"Don't worry, Ara," Harry whispered, using his special name for her. Everyone else called her Arabella or Bella, but Harry always called her Ara. "I will tell you everything so you do not even have to go. It will be like you really were there."  
  
"It's gonna be boring!" Dudley pouted. Both Dursley children were very good at pouting.  
  
"That's what you think," Arabella sulked. That afternoon, Harry indeed told her all about it. He let her watching him do his homework.  
  
By the time she was three, she was learning as much as any kindergartener simply by reading Harry's and Dudley's schoolbooks. She was a very bright girl. She started first grade at the age of five. Her goal was to catch up with Harry and Dudley, who both, at age seven, were in second grade. She never got to achieve that though. 


	2. Diagon Alley and the Owls

Yaukira: I certainly will!  
  
Suzaku's Rose: Thank you! I will keep writing, of course.  
  
Athena Dumbledore: I definitely will!  
  
Eight-year-old Arabella sat in her bedroom, reading a science fiction novel. She knew her parents would want her down to breakfast soon, and also disapproved of her type of books, and so she snatched this hour of quiet.  
  
"Pssst! Ara!" Arabella rolled over and glared into the green eyes of her cousin. "Come on, Ara, I have something to show you before everyone else wakes up!"  
  
"What are you going to do if I refuse, set a snake on me?" Arabella asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was an accident! You know that we were just talking..."  
  
"It's okay; it was worth it for the look on my pig brother's face. Where are we going?"  
  
"Out front. Get dressed, before the neighbor wakes!" Arabella pulled on some clothes and followed Harry out front. Sitting on the mailbox, eyes gleaming brightly, was an owl.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful!" Arabella whispered. "I wish I could own one!" At that moment a tabby cat walked around the edge of the stone wall. She fixed her eyes on the children also. "Animals behave so weird around here," Arabella commented. "Here, kitty, kitty! Come here, precious!" If it was possible for a cat to do so, the tabby looked revolted.  
  
"Come on, Arabella. Aunt Petunia will want me to make breakfast."  
  
"I want to pet the kitty!" Arabella said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ara..." Harry began, but they were both interrupted by a roar.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRONT YARD THIS EARLY!?" a purple-faced Vernon Dursley yelled from his bedroom window. Surprisingly, neither the bird nor the cat fled.  
  
"We are coming in, Uncle Vernon," Harry said quickly.  
  
"I am expecting a letter from Juana, remember, I met her on that trip to Spain last year, and I am waiting for the postman. I made Harry wait with me because I am afraid of being outside, alone, this early," Arabella smoothly lied.  
  
"Oh," Vernon said, then he slammed the window shut. Arabella and Harry grinned at each other.  
  
"I will wait inside the door so my story is still credadibled," Arabella said.  
  
"Do you mean 'credible'?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was it," Arabella said.  
  
When the post arrived, four letters fell into Arabella's hands. She flipped through them. There was a post card from her Aunt Marge, a bill for Daddy, the promised letter from Juana, and a letter... for Harry. Figuring the letter would anger her irate father more, she pocketed it and her own letter and gave the other to her parents.  
  
"Anything else?" Vernon asked, looking with disinterest at the pieces of mail.  
  
"No, save for the letter from Juana," said Arabella, as lying was one of her greatest talents. She found that she could almost... deflect... another's mind away from something. This did not only work for lying, but some said she could almost make herself invisible. All this meant was that she was a natural Legilimens. She did not have to take classes to learn it. It was connected with telekinesis, which she also was born with.  
  
Vernon grunted and waved her away. She slipped out of the room and to her bedroom. Strange things like people no longer caring happened when she did not want people to know things. She wondered why. Their house was not even old, so it could not be hauntings or anything else equally silly. In fact, her room was in a seven-year old part of the house, because her parents had added this wing when she was born. Instead of a four-bedroom house, they now had six bedrooms. One was hers, one, her parents', one, Dudley's, one, a guest room, one, a room for Dudley's spare toys, and the last one was unused.  
  
Later, Harry came up. She gave him his letter and he eagerly tore into it. He face whitened and he handed it to her without a word. She took it and read the words.  
  
"I know Dudders does not like you, but I never thought he would stoop this low," Arabella commented.  
  
"You know though, I am not sure that it is fake," Harry said shakily. "I have... made things happen. Do you remember, last month, when I was talking to that snake and then the glass disappeared?"  
  
"Come off it. No one talks to snakes. I am sorry that you were so desperate to have someone to talk to-" Arabella was cut off by the pillow he threw at her. She laughed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a faint popping sound and a stern looking woman just... appeared. She had black hair gathered in a bun and green robes on.  
  
"What are the two of you waiting for?" she asked. "Christmas? Come on, we do not have a lot of time." Harry and Arabella just stared at her.  
  
"Erm... who are you?" Arabella said at last.  
  
"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Do you want to get your school things or not, Harry?"  
  
"School things?" Harry asked in shock. "I already have everything I need!"  
  
"You will not be needing the things your aunt has bought you. We have very different things at Hogwarts."  
  
"Wha- you mean that letter..." Arabella said.  
  
"I have no time for this. Both of you put some part of your body on this quill," she said. The children, not knowing what else to do, obeyed her and immediately were jerked out of Arabella's room.  
  
The three of them arrived on a street in London in front of a small inn called The Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall immediately led them into the inn, through the crowd, and out the back. There, she took out a stick of wood and tapped a brick on the wall. It fell out and the hole it left widened into an archway.  
  
"Professor, what...?" Arabella began.  
  
"Now I will explain, since we are away from your family. You are both magical. This is not a trick; there are a whole lot of magical people out here, and you are two of them. Arabella, you cannot start using magic until you are eleven, which will be in two years." Minerva went on to explain everything and I am not going to write it here because you know it already. If you do not, go read the books, then come back to this fic. LOL  
  
The three of them toured Diagon Alley. Arabella was mystified when Harry appeared to very interested in the sport Quidditch. She did not really care for sports of any kind. Minerva told them they could not go in though. Harry in turn was confused when she appeared to be obsessed with Flourish and Blotts, and promptly buried herself in a thick potions book.  
  
"You do not want to buy that yet. The Ministry has almost perfected a book of all the potions in the world that magically updates when another one is created. Besides, this is very expensive," Minerva informed her. They left and got Harry's wand.  
  
"I also suggest you buy an owl," Minerva said, pointing at the animals on the page. "They are the postmen in the Wizarding world." Harry chose a beautiful snowy owl, then insisted on buying Arabella one too so they could owl each other. She chose a large, black owl.  
  
"What are you going to name them?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Hedwig," said Harry, who had flipped through A History of Magic and come across the name.  
  
"His Royal Highness seems appropriate," Arabella laughed, looking at the majestic bird. Minerva and Harry laughed. As they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron they suggested all sorts of hilarious names.  
  
"Manuel," Minerva said.  
  
"Khan," Harry laughed.  
  
"Dante," said Arabella. They all laughed.  
  
"I have an idea," Minerva said at last, "Vladimir means prince, so..."  
  
"I like it," Arabella said. They returned to number four, and after a thrown by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon over the owls, they were allowed to go to their rooms. Thanks to Minerva, Harry now had the sixth bedroom, next to Arabella's.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how much more you can accomplish when you have a wand pointed at the head of your opponent?" Harry said, lying back across his new bed. Arabella nodded from where she was stroking Hedwig and HRH Vladimir.  
  
They chatted and attempted spells late into the night. Both slept soundly, knowing that they now had a power that would enable them to break out of the mold. For a moment, life really was good. 


	3. Meet the Weasleys

Blank: Here more is!  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Read on to find out! I can say no more here!  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: Thank you for allowing me to join your site! I love it!  
  
Sark's Heart: The rest of the Dursleys will not be a big part of the story. Sorry. Suffice to say that they are shocked and disappointed.  
  
TriGemini: Harry's first two years are pretty much normal, though I have not decided what will happen when Arabella gets to Hogwarts.  
  
Athena Dumbledore: Thank you!  
  
Yaukira: You are welcome. I will of course keep writing.  
  
It is a shorter chapter this time, but that is because I skipped a lot because I want to get to Hogwarts! Yay!  
  
All too soon, Harry left for Hogwarts. Arabella came through the barrier onto the platform with him. They were told how by a very nice lady. She had a girl about Arabella's age with her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Arabella Dursley," Arabella said.  
  
"My older brothers, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are going this year. I have to wait until next." The girl looked disappointed, then brightened. "You cannot be going this year. Who is?"  
  
"My cousin- Harry Potter- is," Arabella said.  
  
"You are Harry Potter's cousin!?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Arabella smiled. At that moment, Ginny's mum called the four boys over. The eldest came over to Ginny and Arabella.  
  
"Hello," he said. "Who is your friend, Gin?"  
  
"I am Arabella Dursley." She caught sight of the prefect badge on his chest. "Are you a prefect? Are you going to still be at Hogwarts in two years? Do you think you could tell me about the classes? Are they challenging? I tried Harry's wand and it was not too hard to make some simple spells work. I read all of Harry's textbooks. I have always wanted to-"  
  
"Slow down!" Percy laughed. "I would be delighted to help another eager young student, but I have to get on the train. Owl me if you want to know anything!" He strode off, robes swishing.  
  
"Who is your owl?" Ginny asked.  
  
"His name is HRH Vladimir," Arabella laughed. "Who is yours?"  
  
"I just have the family owl, Errol," Ginny said. "Perce got an owl named Hermes for being a prefect." She pouted a little.  
  
"Harry has an owl named Hedwig too. We just have our own owls because we live with my Muggle parents, and we are in separate locations."  
  
"Look, the train is leaving!" Ginny said. Harry and Ginny's brother, Ron, leaned out a window and waved. Ginny and Arabella ran alongside the train, trying to keep up until it rounded a corner and was gone.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to invite your friend over?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Can I really? Can you?" Ginny asked. "I am going to be so lonely without all my brothers!"  
  
"Let me ask Mum," Arabella said. She and Ginny ran through the barrier.  
  
"Mummy, can I go over to Ginny's house, please?" Arabella begged.  
  
"Who is Ginny?" Petunia asked, lips pursed in disapproval.  
  
"This is Ginny. You were always saying I should get more friends my age! Please, Mummy, please!" Petunia opened her mouth, clearly about to say no.  
  
"Mum, it will get her out of my hair," Dudley said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Oh, alright," Petunia said, gazing fondly at her son.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Dursley!" Ginny said. "Come on, Arabella, I'll race you to the car!" The two girls took off, screaming in laughter. Mrs. Weasley hastily introduced herself to Petunia and Vernon, then followed after the little girls.  
  
Ginny and Arabella managed to persuade Mrs. Weasley to take them to the MMM, the Mega Magical Mall. Harry had given Arabella a bunch of Galleons and she had used half of them to start an account at Gringotts and the other half she had in a purse.  
  
Arabella and Ginny ran around the mall, going into the awesome shops.  
  
"These are so much better than Muggle shops!" Arabella exclaimed, looking at The Technological Thestral, a store that sold magically run computers and phones and CD players for the Muggle-borns who wanted to keep in touch with their Muggle friends and do Muggle things. "Hmmm, I might buy a laptop..."  
  
"What is a laptop?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you!" Arabella said, pulling her into the shop.  
  
"But they are so expensive!" Ginny cried with dismay, looking at the price on a simple laptop.  
  
"Harry's dad was a... um, Galleonaire," Arabella said. "I have enough. Besides, look, if you buy this one, you get a free microphone with earphones." (A/N: For the sake of my story, even though it is the early nineties, they still have all the tech stuff we have. Pretend wizards are more advanced). Ginny shook her head, completely lost.  
  
Arabella came home that night loaded with packages. Dudley scowled at all of her stuff.  
  
"Did you buy me anything?" he whined.  
  
"Yeah," Arabella said, pausing in the act of taking out her Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan WDV (Wizard Digital Video). She grabbed the Minister of Magic-sized box of Chocolate Frogs and gave them to him.  
  
"Cool chocolate!" Dudley cried as he snatched the box and dashed off with it. Arabella rolled her eyes.  
  
"_Boys_! Not even a thank you! The ungrateful swine needs a pig tail or something," she muttered as she pulled out her Star Wars IV WDV. She definitely liked The Technological Thestral.  
  
Arabella got three owls that night. One was from Ginny, telling her how much she had enjoyed the day and asking about plans for another weekend. Another was from Harry, telling her how wonderful Hogwarts was and how happy he was to be there, and that he had made friends with Ron Weasley. He told her he got sorted into Gryffindor, and he hoped she would join him there in two years.  
  
The last owl was from Percy. He told her about all the classes she would be taking and wrote excerpts from spell books down. This made for quite a long letter. Arabella grinned and set in down. Percy seemed so intelligent and dedicated; it was too bad he would only be there for one year while she was there.  
  
Arabella wrote quick responses to Harry and Ginny, telling Ginny she would love to Floo over sometime and Harry that she was happy for him, and that she was friends with Ginny, but she thought Ravenclaw sounded better for her. Then she wrote a long, long letter to Percy, writing more about spells and histories. She then gave the letters to HRH Vladimir and sent him off.  
  
Arabella slept soundly that night. She was extremely delighted with this new world she found.  
  
Throughout the next two years, Arabella drifted more and more into the Wizarding World. She went to the Burrow many weekends to have fun with Ginny and owled Harry quite often. She learned things from Percy, and became good friends with him.  
  
By the time Arabella got her letter, no one could tell she was a Muggle- born. She could talk about Wizarding things like any Pureblood, and had tons of magical objects. She bought the magically updating book of potions, and had a lot of accessories for her laptop.  
  
Arabella also had friends. She thought she might even have a crush on Percy. Ginny was a rather good friend, though she could get annoying. Hermione was a nice girl, and knew a lot like Percy. Arabella was happy. Little did she know that all would change once she arrived at Hogwarts. 


	4. The Unexpected House

TriGemini: Thank you! This chapter should clear some things up for you.  
  
Sark's Heart: I always liked Percy... just me, I guess. Here is the update!  
  
SlythsRule: I love your screen name. Here is the update!  
  
Yaukira: Read on to find out!  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: A lot is changing... read the chapter to find out!  
  
This chapter is a lot longer than usual. I wish I could do all my chapters like this, but do not expect it again too soon.  
  
Arabella looked around the crowded Platform 9 ¾ nervously. She was starting Hogwarts today and she was more than a little bit scared. Harry smiled reassuringly at her and led her into a compartment which Ron and Ginny had saved for them.  
  
"Mione's scoping out the new first years," Ron said, looking up.  
  
"Whatever. I wanted to go find..." Arabella trailed off as she left the compartment. She found him on the platform, greeting new students and telling them what to do, like a good head Boy. A curly-haired girl stood next to him, and he was chatting with her like they were old friends.  
  
"Hey Perce!" Arabella greeted him. He turned around and smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Hello Arabella!" he said, hugging her. "Are you excited about finally using those spells I taught you?"  
  
"I plan to practice on the train. I do want to do well!"  
  
"Who is your little friend, Percy?" the girl asked.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Percy laughed. "Penelope, this is my little brother's best friend's little cousin, Arabella Dursley. I have been teaching her some spells and thing for two years now. She is very bright and eager to learn. Arabella, this is my girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Penelope.  
  
"You too," Arabella said.  
  
"I assume you want to chat with Ginny or find some other first years," Percy said kindly. "Have fun!" Arabella nodded. She went back into the train but did not go back to her compartment. She found an empty compartment at the back, locked the door, curled up on a seat cushion.  
  
'I will not cry,' Arabella thought. But tears came anyway. Percy had a girlfriend. She was just the little brother's best friend's little cousin. However, Arabella refused to let herself feel sorry for herself. She did a charm to erase all traces of tears and headed back to her own compartment. Three people, however, blocked her way.  
  
"Hello," the middle boy said. "My name is Draco Malfoy. These are my friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Who are you?" Harry had told Arabella about Draco. However, Arabella had long ago decided that she would judge Draco for herself.  
  
"I am Arabella Dursley," she said.  
  
"What house do you think you will be in?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am hoping it will be Ravenclaw," Arabella said.  
  
"Well, if you get into Slytherin, look me up," Draco said. He smiled at her and he and his friends walked away. Arabella entered her compartment.  
  
"I saved you a window seat so you could watch the train leave. It is really interesting and good to do your first year," Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks," Arabella said, sitting down. "Harry, why do you think Draco is so evil? I just talked to him and he was very pleasant."  
  
"He does that," Harry said darkly. "He talks nice and gets you on his side, and before you know it, you are the prey. Arabella, do not become friends with Draco, or any Slytherin. If you do, I will have to pretend I do not know you." He looked deadly serious.  
  
"Harry, we really should try a little bit of inter-house unity," Hermione said while Ron and Harry vigorously shook their heads. "Do not worry, Arabella," Hermione added, more kindly. "In Gryffindor, you will not need to interact with many Slytherins anyway."  
  
"But I do not want to be in Gryffindor!" Arabella said.  
  
"Where do you want to be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw," Arabella responded.  
  
"That is a good house," Hermione said.  
  
"One of the only two in the school," Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him. "What!?" he protested. "Hufflepuffs are losers and Slytherins are evil. Ravenclaws are smart and Gryffindors are perfect."  
  
"Gryffindors are not perfect," Arabella said. For a while the girls sat on one side of the compartment while the boys sat on the other and they glared at each other. When the food came though, that put an end to any disagreements.  
  
They chatted about general normal things and practiced spells until the train suddenly stopped and all the lights went out. A few minutes later, a... thing came into the compartment. Arabella stared at it, terrified. Suddenly, horrible cold swept over Arabella. She was freezing, but it was inside. She also felt very depressed, and wondered how she ever could have been happy.  
  
The thing looked around and suddenly Harry went rigid. He fell out of his seat and started twitching violently.  
  
"Harry!" Arabella cried, running over and hugging him. "What did you do?" she screamed at the thing. It did not respond but merely turned around and left. After that, Harry awakened."  
  
"Ara?" he asked groggily. "Did you scream?"  
  
"No one screamed," said Arabella shakily. "Do you know what that... thing... was?"  
  
"A dementor," Ron said. He too was shaking as he explained what a dementor was. Ginny gave everyone chocolate frogs and they continued their journey to Hogwarts.  
  
"Leave your luggage here and find Hagrid," said Harry when the train stopped.  
  
"I know," Arabella said, rolling her eyes. It was pouring outside and Arabella was drenching in seconds. She did not want to travel across a giant lake. She got in a boat with two girls who were complaining loudly that their make-up was running and a rather quiet and pale boy who did not say a word. Unlike most years, the trio across the lake was miserable. When the doors opened, it was to a man she recognized from Percy's letters a Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Welcome, first years!" he said. "This way please." He led them to a small room off the entrance hall and told them to wait. The two girls immediately got out mirrors and started fixing their make-up while the boy stood a little ways away from everyone else. Arabella stood in the middle of the crowd, feeling out of place.  
  
Soon they were led in front of the school and people began to be Sorted. The hat sang a song and then Professor Flitwick began calling names. Arabella was one of the first people to be called to the Sorting Hat. Professor Flitwick stood on his tippy-toes and barely managed to put the hat on her head. It fell over her eyes.  
  
"So you want to be in Ravenclaw?" the hat asked. Arabella was expecting this, and thought affirmative thoughts at it. "That is a good choice for you, probably the second best." Arabella thought thoughts that told the hat it could put her wherever it wanted. "The best choice for you is SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Arabella grinned as she took off the hat to the applause of the Slytherin table. She did not see Harry in the crowd, but Percy and Ginny gave her the thumbs up sign as she went to sit down. She sat at an end, not really knowing who she could sit with. A little bit later, a tall, black-haired girl sat down in the seat across from her.  
  
"My name is Gwyneth Goyle," she said without preamble. "My brother would not let me sit with him and his friends, so do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Not at all. I am Arabella Dursley. Is your brother Gregory Goyle?"  
  
"Yeah, but friends call us Greg and Gwen. I do not recognize the name Dursley...?"  
  
"I am a Muggle-born," Arabella whispered, "but Harry Potter is my cousin."  
  
"Really? Well, I do not care, but do not go around advertising that." The two girls chatted until another person joined them, the boy from Arabella's boat.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked Arabella.  
  
"No," Arabella said, smiling at the clearly shy boy. "I am Arabella Dursley. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Chance Thorne," the boy said. Arabella got to know her two new friends a bit better. Chance was a Seer, and had been all his life. That explained his quietness and refusal to meet anyone's eyes. Arabella of course told them about her heritage and demonstrated her telekinetic abilities. Halfway through the meal, Arabella decided to go tell Harry what house she was in, since he had not been there.  
  
"Harry, guess what?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he said, turning around with a smile. "I assume you got Ravenclaw?"  
  
"That was the hat's second choice. I am in Slytherin, actually," Arabella said. Ron choked on his roast beef and Harry went very still.  
  
"Arabella, perhaps you had better rejoin your friends there," Harry said at last.  
  
"But aren't you happy for me?" Arabella asked, dismayed. Harry looked at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
"No," he said at last, and turned back around. Hurt and confused by Harry and Ron's cold shoulders, she went back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Gryffindors cannot get past Slytherin stereotypes," Gwen said, shaking her head sadly. "Do not expect to remain on good terms with them."  
  
"Also remember that not all Slytherins are evil, like you have been taught," Chance said, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks," Arabella said, smiling. She was happy to have two people who she could count on.  
  
When Arabella and Gwen got to the Slytherin common room, they found it to be a stone room with a roaring fire. It was, naturally, decorated in green and silver.  
  
"Come on! I want to meet our three roommates!" Gwen urged. She half pulled Arabella up to the first year girls' dormitory. Arabella looked apologetically back at Chance, as she wanted to stay in the common room and talk. But when they got to the first year room, all thoughts of going back flew out of her head.  
  
It was magnificent. The beds had dark green hangings with silver embroidery and there was a very large window seat. There was a plush green rug with the symbol of Slytherin in silver on it. Arabella's burnt orange trunk was sitting at the foot of a bed. Three other girls were clustered around HRH Vladimir.  
  
"He is so big!" one girl said in awe.  
  
"Who do you think he belongs to?" another asked.  
  
"He's mine," Arabella said. They all turned around.  
  
"Hi! I am Natalia Oiccir, or Alia, if you prefer," a girl with shoulder blade length wavy brown hair said.  
  
"I am Eleanor, of the ancient and most noble house of Gardelle," a smug looking, red-haired girl said.  
  
"Is that how all purebloods introduce themselves?" Arabella asked Gwen in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, but..." she raised her voice, "I do not recognize the name Gardelle."  
  
"Well," Eleanor said, lowering her voice in turn, "we are an obscure branch of the... of the... Weasley family. Well, you see why we had to change our name, looking at those wannabe purebloods." Arabella could see that she did indeed look a bit like a female version of Ron. Everyone was nodding sympathetically.  
  
"I am Delectabla Reid," a girl with very pale skin and black hair said. She smiled, revealing small fangs.  
  
"So you are the vampire Daddy told me was coming this year?" Eleanor asked. Delectabla nodded. Gwen quickly introduced herself and Arabella. Eleanor looked suspiciously at Arabella for a moment, but apparently Arabella pulled off a good enough impression of a pureblood that she let it go.  
  
"You going to have a hard time around people like Eleanor, and Draco Malfoy, and my brother, but I am sure you can convince them that you are worthy," Gwen whispered. At last, the five girls fell into bed, waiting for tomorrow when the fun would really start. 


	5. Dark Secrets and Crossroads

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: I never really liked Harry himself as much. There are going to be some more major turnings like that though, and this is only the beginning.  
  
Sark's Heart: Slytherin is my favorite too! :D Thanks!  
  
Ellsie: Thanks! Here is more!  
  
TriGemini: Slytherin is my favorite house, so I wanted to make it the main house this story.  
  
Yaukira: I like vampires too! Thanks!  
  
Wow, another longer chapter! I must be getting used to this thing. Some deep thoughts are at the end of the chapter, but I do not plan to make everything this serious. Have fun!  
  
The moment Arabella and Gwen arrived in the Great Hall, Draco, Greg, and Vincent showed up.  
  
"Shove off, Greg," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who's the older one here?" Greg said tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up... she's just your little sister," Draco told him. He complied at once and Draco turned his attention to Arabella. "I had a feeling you would be in Slytherin. On the train... I just had a hunch... You said your name was Dursley?"  
  
"Yes," Arabella said, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"Are you related to Harry Potter?" Draco asked. Arabella decided it was better to tell the truth now than try and hide it and be hated later on.  
  
"I am his cousin," Arabella said, ignoring Gwen, who had just kicked her. "However, I have no real loyalties to him or Gryffindor. I am Slytherin and proud of it. Whether I am related to Harry or am Muggle-born really makes no difference. Draco nodded.  
  
"I can respect that," he said at last, and headed off to sit next to Pansy. Arabella knew that she had to talk to Harry again.  
  
"Harry," she said, running over to him. "Draco has accepted me, even though he knows what I am. Does what house I am in really matter so much? Would you be lower than someone you know to be your enemy?"  
  
"I know," Harry said. "It just... doesn't feel right. You are destined for one thing, Ara, and I am destined for another. I think our paths are splitting. Besides, it is not like we would have much time to talk anyway." Arabella could tell that he was actually slightly afraid of her. She sighed sadly.  
  
"I guess..." she said, and walked back to the Slytherin table. She joined Gwen and Chase. Chance handed her their schedule.  
  
"Double Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Double Potions," Arabella read out loud. "Yes; we have potions today!" Gwen and Chance laughed.  
  
"But then, we have Double Transfiguration first. With the Gryffindors. And Greg said that McGonagall is really strict," Gwen moaned.  
  
"Harry said that too," Arabella said, her face falling.  
  
"At least you two got an advance warning. You do not know how lucky you are to have older students in your families. I cannot even ask my parents- they went to school in Russia," Chance said gloomily.  
  
"Why would they want to go to school in Russia?" Gwen asked scornfully.  
  
"That is where we lived until two years ago."  
  
"Whoops." Gwen grinned in embarrassment. Chance and Arabella laughed at the look on her face. "But then, is that why you are always so pale? I mean, did you have to stay inside because it snows all the time or something?"  
  
"Gwen, your mouth is larger than Hogwarts... and the grounds... and London all put together!" Arabella said. Gwen laughed.  
  
"Being a Seer can sometimes be a terrible burden... and draining," Chance said quietly. "I am normally very shy and people always either think that I am depressed or sick."  
  
"And yet you chose to sit by me and be my friend," Arabella said slowly. "Can one boat ride tell you that much about a person?" Chance looked miserable.  
  
"No," he said at last. "I did not even become your friend because I cared about you or thought you were pretty or anything. I Saw us... you and me... in McGonagall's office. You were defending me... and I took that to mean that we would become friends..."  
  
"Okay," Arabella said, shrugging.  
  
"Come on; breakfast is no time for a crazy sentimental moment!" Gwen complained. "You have not even finished eating yet and I certainly want to get a good seat in Transfiguration."  
  
"What is a good seat?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Between you two, away from the wacko-minded Gryffindors, and behind the tallest kid in Slytherin or Gryffindor!" Arabella laughed and Chance grinned, and the "crazy sentimental moment" was gone.  
  
As it turned out, none of Gwen's requirements came true. The trio managed to get three seats at the end of the back row. Gwen got the end seat, Arabella sat on the seat next to her, and Chance sat on the seat next to Arabella. Professor McGonagall was not there yet, though there was a gray tabby cat sitting on the desk watching all of them very closely. Arabella grinned as she watched a Gryffindor kid start doodling and Delectabla pulled out the September edition of The Quibbler.  
  
The cat jumped off the desk and in doing so, transfigured into Professor McGonagall. There were several surprised exclamations... mainly from the Muggle-borns, and the class applauded politely. At least, most of the class did. Eleanor sat aloofly in her seat, looking bored, two Slytherin boys looked scornful, and Delectabla had not even looked up from her tabloid.  
  
"You can put that away now, Miss Reid," Professor McGonagall said. Delectabla looked up in shock and shoved the magazine into her bag. Had she been human, she would have possibly turned red.  
  
"I have never heard of a vampire liking to read tabloids during class... or able to go out in the daytime," Arabella whispered.  
  
"Well, don't forget- before they were bitten, vampires were people too. Reading The Quibbler during class is something anyone can do. And the daytime thing is a spell so she can attend classes," Gwen whispered back.  
  
"One of the rules of my class is no reading OR whispering, Misses Dursley and Goyle," the professor said, looking at them sternly.  
  
"Whoops?" Gwen said. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and began explain the rules and the lesson.  
  
"Harry and Percy taught me the whole match-into-needle thing," Arabella said when they had gotten the matches and set about the practical part, during which they were allowed to talk.  
  
"Lucky," Gwen muttered. "Greg got the lowest 'A' possible on his Transfiguration exam the first year; he could not teach anyone anything."  
  
"It is not really that hard," Chance said, watching Arabella transfigure her match, then attempting it on his own. Gwen glared at her very match-y match.  
  
"Is that your first time doing this spell, Miss Dursley?" a voice interrupted them. They spun around to see Professor McGonagall looking at the needle on Arabella's desk.  
  
"No," she confessed. "I wanted to learn more ahead of time so I persuaded Percy and Harry to teach me some before I came."  
  
"It is nice to see such a dedicated student," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. "Ten points to Slytherin. And Miss Goyle... stop swishing your wand so much and you will get better results." She walked away and Gwen looked at her wand with a rather surprised expression. Chance grinned and jabbed his wand at his match. It turned silver-ish for a moment. Gwen glared at him.  
  
"No one mocks Gwyneth Rachel Goyle," she hissed and waved her wand with an extra swish at him. This caused his robe to levitate into the air, taking Chance with it. The result was that Gwen lost Slytherin twice the number of points Arabella gained it, and Chance's robe kept fluttering at odd moments as they walked to Herbology.  
  
"I cannot wait until today is over," Gwen fumed. "What do we have tomorrow?" Arabella consulted her schedule.  
  
"History of Magic, then Double Defense, then Double Charms, then a free period," she said.  
  
"Who's the free period with?" Gwen asked. Arabella looked quizzically at her.  
  
"It is free so we can go anywhere," she said slowly. "If you want to study"- she laughed at this- "go to Professor Lupin's, the Defense teacher, classroom."  
  
"Besides, you are not supposed to use 'with' at the end of a sentence. You should say, 'with whom is the-'" He was cut off as Gwen got out her wand threateningly again.  
  
"You guys, it's the first day of classes. At least wait until next week to kill each other," Arabella said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I was going to let someone else kill him. I was just going to cast morsmordre and say you did it. That is probably the only spell Greg knows without looking in a book," she laughed.  
  
"Don't do anything right under Dumbledore's nose," Chance hissed in a lower voice. "Are your parents...?"  
  
"Yeah," Gwen whispered back. "Yours?"  
  
"No, but they are not against him either," Chance said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Keep your voice down- we could be expelled and our parents imprisoned if people hear this," Gwen said, trying to snap at Arabella in a whisper.  
  
"Has Harry told you about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Chance asked. Arabella nodded. "Has he told you about the Death Eaters?" Arabella shook her head.  
  
"Come on... in this closet... this is worth being late to Herbology for... but you must promise not to tell anyone..." Gwen said, looking nervous. This told Arabella that something was really serious, for Gwen did not seem to be afraid of anything. Chance was even paler than usual.  
  
"I promise," Arabella told her friends.  
  
"In whispers in the dark closet, Gwen and Chance explained about the Death Eaters and why it was so dangerous that no one find out that Gwen parents were involved, even certain Slytherins.  
  
"In other words," Arabella whispered at the end, "your parents are allies of the man who killed my aunt and uncle?" Gwen nodded. Having laid their deepest secrets out to their new friend, all Gwen and Chance could do was wait.  
  
"Well, they died before I was even born, and Harry does not seem to care about me at all. His battle is not my battle. You two are my friends now. I can not say that I will take your side, or Harry's side, in the final climax, but for now, I will be neutral and silent. Come on, we are already really late and it is only our first day." The friends managed shaky smiled at one another and continued to the greenhouses.  
  
Arabella scarcely noticed when Professor Sprout took thirty points off Slytherin. She was at a major crossroad, and she had to decide which way to go. Would she stick with her cousin, though he turned his back on her, or would she go with the majority of her house and friends, who clearly cared about her, though she came as not really one of them? The eleven year old girl shivered, for the greenhouse had suddenly turned as cold as if a dementor walked in. 


	6. First Day!

Sark's Heart: Are you joking? Of course Arabella is sticking with her Slytherin friends! She is still going to be friends with Ginny and Percy, but not as much.  
  
TriGemini: Yes, Arabella is coming out from the protective shadow of her cousin.  
  
Yaukira: Thank you!  
  
This chapter is just random because it is her first day. Also, it is not as long. Oh well, R&R anyway! Oh, and if you want to join the PIWFC, leave your e-mail in a review! (Read on to find out what that means).  
  
Arabella, Gwen, and Chance did not talk about Voldemort, or Death Eaters, and anything related at lunch, for which Arabella was glad. They spent their time chatting with Delectabla, who easily dominated the conversation, and not only because Chance was too grossed out by that fact that she was drinking a blood supplement potion Snape had made so she did not have to bite humans.  
  
"So what do you all think of Sirius Black?" she asked casually.  
  
"The Ministry is wasting its time on him," Gwen said from her place next to Delectabla. She edged nervously away from the golden goblet.  
  
"Really," Delectabla muttered without interest and immediately switched to a different topic. "Do you think Potions is going to be hard? I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to them- I much prefer charms. We have that next; I am so excited!"  
  
"You see, some... select individuals... know that Sirius did not, in fact, kill- " Gwen tried to begin again, but in vain.  
  
"Have any of you ever listened to Muggle music? I am particularly fond of the Beach Boys... Arabella, have you ever heard them?"  
  
"Yes," Arabella said, but that was as far as she got before the chatty vampire broke in again.  
  
"You know, it would be so much fun to have some people become Animagi, and as I can transform into a bat at will, we could run around the grounds and Hogsmeade at night-"  
  
"But that is really dangerous!" Chance burst out, despite that fact that Delectabla's goblet was only a few feet away from him.  
  
"Not if there isn't a werewolf or something!" Delectabla laughed. Arabella, Gwen, and Chance exchanged very nervous glances.  
  
Arabella was almost skipping as she went into Potions that afternoon. She was looking forward to this, as it was her favorite subject. Percy and Harry had warned her that Severus Snape favored only Slytherins and detested Gryffindors, and was really strict. Altogether, Arabella was really looking forward to it.  
  
Arabella grabbed a seat in the front row and Gwen and Chance slid in on either side of her. Professor Snape gave his customary speech and then fired a few questions at Arabella. Harry had told Arabella about Snape doing this to him, and so she figured that he was doing it to her because she was Harry's cousin. Being obsessed with Potions, Arabella got them all right, and Snape awarded points to Slytherin.  
  
After this, he set them to mixing a simple potion to cure boils, again, his standard first lesson. Arabella and Gwen worked together, while Chance worked with another Slytherin named Brian Trombatore, who spent the entire lesson complaining about wanting to be on the Quidditch team. Chance managed to get the potion done himself, and delivered a satisfactory sample flask to Professor Snape. Personally though, Arabella thought hers and Gwen's was the best.  
  
There was a small amount of time between Potions and dinner, and Ginny Weasley immediately came up and asked how Arabella's first day was.  
  
"Transfiguration and Potions were good, though I personally think Herbology is useless and Charms is silly," she said.  
  
"You only thought Herbology was useless because you are so bad at it," Gwen teased.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This is Gwyneth Goyle and Chance Thorne," Arabella introduced them. "Guys, this is Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I've heard about your family..." Gwen said slowly.  
  
"My family may be poor, but we are happy at least, which is more than you or Malfoy can say," Ginny snapped, the Weasley temper flaring up.  
  
"I was not the one insulting you!" Gwen said. "I was only commenting that I heard about your family! Gryffindors are all so prejudiced!" With that, she stormed away.  
  
"Arabella, why did you make friends with someone like her?" Ginny asked. "Do mind, um, visiting me... without your new friends?"  
  
"Whatever," Arabella said glumly. Ginny walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come on, Ara," Chance said. "Let's go outside for a bit."  
  
"Harry was the only one who used to be allowed to call me Ara," Arabella said softly. "Why do I have to be the one stuck in the middle between the Slytherins and Gryffindors?"  
  
"The world is not ruled by the house you are in," Chance said. "However, everyone, even a lot of Slytherins, cannot see past that. You and I are two of the few who do not really care about that. Gwen doesn't seem to either, but Ginny jumped to a conclusion, and, well, you know how Gwen is already. But... now that you are mad at Harry... may I call you Ara?" Arabella smiled, despite her frustration.  
  
"You are such a good friend, Chance," she said. "I would love that."  
  
"What do others call you?" Chance asked.  
  
"Arabella or Bella." They were once again interrupted by a Gryffindor, this time Percy, who also wanted to know how her first day was.  
  
"Transfiguration and Potions were both easy, thanks to you, but since we did not focus on Charms or Herbology, I was just one ordinary student," she said.  
  
"Actually, it was more like you failed Herbology, and thought Charms was stupid, so you failed that too," Chance said.  
  
"Ignore the lying, conniving Slytherin," Arabella said loudly.  
  
"Why are you talking about yourself?" Chance asked innocently.  
  
"Shut up," Arabella said and they both laughed.  
  
"You know though, Arabella, you could never just be an ordinary student," Percy said.  
  
"Really?" Arabella asked, daring to hope.  
  
"You are more like a sister to me than my real sister. And unlike my brother, your being in Slytherin does not change that one iota," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Arabella said, although inside, she was crying again. The I-love-you-like-a-sister thing was hard, but from Percy, she knew it was very true and a great compliment.  
  
"Percy, darling, how was your first day of your last year?" a voice called.  
  
"Penny!" Percy said. "Arabella, um...  
  
"Chance Thorne," Chance supplied.  
  
"Arabella, Chance, I will talk to you two again later." He went of towards Penelope, and they exchanged a kiss then walked away, hand-in-hand.  
  
"What does he see in her?" Arabella asked. "Chance, do you See anything in the future for Percy and me? Anything... romantic?"  
  
"You love Percy!?" Chance asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Arabella said.  
  
"He is six years older than you!"  
  
"It does not feel that way. We have been friends ever since we first met while dropping Harry off at Platform 9 ¾ two years ago. Love knows no age, of course."  
  
"Alright... and if you really love him, I guess I can crystal gaze for you... but later."  
  
"Do you think I should ask Penelope to join the PIWFC?" Arabella asked.  
  
"What is the PIWFC?" Chance asked.  
  
"It's the Percy Ignatius Weasley Fan Club. So far, there is one other member besides myself!" Arabella chirped happily. (A/N: Member #2 is me!)  
  
"I will never understand the over-powering desire of girls to start fan clubs over silly crushes," Chance said, too quietly for Arabella to hear. Aloud, he only said, "Come on, dinner is starting soon... we should save a seat for Gwen." 


	7. New Enemies

Athena Dumbledore: That is okay, everyone has different opinions.  
  
TriGemini: I am glad you agree. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
The idea for the PIWFC came from EyesofEmerald's story Standing There by You. Read and review my story, then go read and review hers! ; )  
  
Sorry about the long time with no update! -looks guilty and hides behind nearby gargoyle- And I am sorry to say that it is going to happen again because I am going to France for five weeks. I will try to update again, but I doubt I will be able to. We are moving halfway across America too.  
  
On Thursday, Arabella, Gwen, and Chance stood beside three brooms, Gwen babbling on about how she was going to do "a Harry Potter" and get on the Slytherin team as a beater.  
  
"Gwen, there is no opening for beater," Chance pointed out logically.  
  
"Well then, I will become reserve beater and make sure one of the beaters has an 'accident' before the match!" she said brightly. Arabella and Chance rolled their eyes.  
  
"Everyone stick your right hand over your broom and say up!" Madam Hooch said.  
  
"UP!" twenty people said. To the great annoyance of Chance and Arabella, Gwen's broom flew into her hand immediately. Arabella's jumped up on her fifth try, but lost heart and fell back to Earth. Both she and Chance ended up picking up their brooms up by hand while Gwen laughed.  
  
Unfortunately for Gwen, no one broke their wrist, and no one stole a Remembrall, so she could not do "a Harry Potter." However, she did catch the eye of Madam Hooch. The instructor spent the entire time showing Gwen beater moves. Arabella could see why though, as no one else was that good. Pretty soon, everyone got bored with the drill, and began flying however they wanted.  
  
"I bet I could fly better than that Slytherin idiot," a Gryffindor, who was an average flier, laughed to his friends.  
  
"What did you say?" Arabella asked, pulling her broom up so it was level with his.  
  
"Your Slytherin girl is no where near as good as I am," he said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"You were right to be Sorted into Gryffindor, because you are really brave to insult one of my friends in front of me," Arabella hissed. "I have seen you fly- you are no where near as good as Gwen... Lady Goyle to you."  
  
"Oh, the Slytherin thinks her pureblood friend is a lady," the Gryffindor laughed. "I am pureblood too. The name is Patrick Peakes, descendant of Glanmore Peakes."  
  
"I am Arabella Dursley, not that it matters. Take back what you said about Gwen or I will knock you off that broom. You have seen Harry Potter fly, right?"  
  
"As if you could be anywhere near as good as him," Patrick laughed. "You are just a Slytherin."  
  
"I am Harry Potter's cousin," Arabella said as she flew towards him on her broom. He dived away and came back up towards her. They continued like this, neither one really flying very well, but each determined to prove they were right.  
  
"Ara!" Chase said, white-faced at being so high off the ground. "You could fall... or get in trouble... or..."  
  
"Rich!" some other Gryffindor called. "Do you really want to get in trouble over a Slytherin girl?" Neither Arabella nor Patrick paid any attention to their friends. Chase grabbed the back of Arabella's broom as Patrick's friend grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"She is just a Slyth; she is not worth it..." Patrick's friend said.  
  
"Arabella, please can we just get back to the lower troposphere?" Chance asked. Reluctantly, she went back to a height of around five feet with him.  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of heights," she said.  
  
"I am only like that in some circumstances, like broom flying," Chance told her. "And you seem to make enemies quickly, especially of Gryffindors."  
  
"I do not want them as enemies!" Arabella protested. "He just insulted Gwen and thought he was all high and mighty because his ancestor slew the Sea Serpent of Cromer. I had to retaliate!"  
  
"And I thought Gwen was the one with the temper," Chance laughed.  
  
"I have a temper when it comes to my friends. I once gave some guy at elementary school a black eye because he called Harry weird and scrawny. I got suspended for it too..." she muttered. Chance laughed again.  
  
After the lesson, Gwen dashed up to Arabella and Chance, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Madam Hooch says that I might be able to be a beater next year! One of the current beaters can surely be kicked off the team! Did you see what we were doing?" She said all of this in one breath.  
  
"Actually, Arabella was too busy playing with the other kids," Chance said. Arabella slapped him playfully. They told Gwen of Arabella's encounter with Patrick, and the three friends walked into the castle together.  
  
After dinner, Arabella, Gwen, and Chance walked into the library, intent on finishing their Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. However, they were to encounter at least one more obstacle before the night was over. Patrick Peakes, his friend from the flying lesson, another friend, and a girl the trio did not recognize stepped out.  
  
"We didn't get properly introduced earlier," Patrick said mockingly. "You know me, and these are my friends, Norman Pollard, Taylor Turbeville, and my girlfriend, Estelle Lorie Kiratzis. Who are your friends?"  
  
"You know Gwen and me, and this is Chance Thorne. What do you really want?" Patrick and his friends laughed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that you Slytherins could never compare to Gryffindors. Our house is founded on honor... something you all seem to find quite foreign. I would also like to tell you future Death Eaters that any evil you try to do will be thwarted by the Golden Griffins!" Arabella and Gwen could not contain themselves and burst into laughter. Even Chance was smiling.  
  
"That is your big name?" he asked scornfully.  
  
"At least my Richie is smart enough to think of a name!" Estelle Lorie said. "I bet you lot do not have one yet."  
  
"We do so!" Gwen said.  
  
"Oh?" Patrick asked.  
  
"We are no Death Eaters, we are Life Vomiters!" Gwen said happily.  
  
"Gwen, um, no offense, but ew," Arabella muttered. Chance nodded.  
  
"Told you," Norman said.  
  
"I will think of something... Richie," Gwen said smirking. Patrick turned red.  
  
"I am Richie only to Estelle Lorie, and Rich only to my friends!"  
  
"What is going on here?" a familiar voice asked. They all turned around to see Percy, hands on his hips. "No shouting matches are allowed in the library. Madam Pince asked me to tell you that you lost five points for both of your houses and you are to break this up at once."  
  
"Come on," Patrick muttered, and strode out with the rest of the Golden Griffins following him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Percy asked Arabella, much friendlier than he had been a moment ago.  
  
"They were insulting us because we were Slytherins," Arabella said.  
  
"Apparently Patrick insulted Gwen earlier today and Arabella retaliated," Chance said. "It all went downhill from there."  
  
"Wait, before we continue this discussion, who is this?" Gwen interrupted.  
  
"This is my friend Percy Weasley. He taught me almost everything I know about magic." Arabella then saw Gwen's face. "He is nothing like his sister- do not worry." To Percy, she said, "Ginny and Gwen... did not exactly get along." He nodded.  
  
"I have to go look up a concept for History of Magic tomorrow. See you all later," Percy said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Gwen said. Percy turned back. "Do you have any ideas for a name for the three of us?" she asked. Percy thought a moment.  
  
"How do you like the name 'Golden Griffins'?" Percy asked.  
  
"Um, thanks anyway," Arabella said, and headed towards the Defense books with Gwen and Chance. 


	8. Plans in Secret

Sark's Heart: Yeah… about the update soon thing… sorry! I will try better this summer.

Yaukira: Thanks!

TriGemini: Thanks!

Black Padfoot: There will still be lots of interaction between Harry and Arabella still. He is not out of the picture, his role has just changed. Thanks for the review!

Well, I am still alive, and I have reasons for not updated in almost a year, though I will not elaborate here. If you want details, ask in a review. That is, if anyone remembers me enough to review. LOL Anyhow, a lot has changed in the past year, and my original plan for this story was lost in the mists of time. However, I am not giving up and I have a new plan. I sincerely hope some of you will remember me and read and review. I think I can start updating regularly again, at least for the summer.

"Wake up, Dursley!" a voice screamed as a large weight landed on Arabella's legs.

"Stupid vampire," Arabella groaned as she threw her pillow at the direction the voice was coming from. She squinted her eyes to see Delectabla grinning evilly from above her. Gwen was poking her head around Arabella's curtains and grinning too. Eleanor was glaring at them from across the room and Alia was still dead asleep.

"Don't worry, you'll have a nice long nap in place of History of Magic," Gwen said, tugging on her friend's hand to try and get her out of bed. "A survey of Hogwarts students done in 1982 showed that History of Magic was the most boring class ever. It was unanimous."

"Gwen, we cannot sleep in class!" Arabella said, sitting up straight in horror. "How would we learn?"

"Arabella, please. Sleep during the lessons, read the textbook if you want to, and cram for the exam. What more do you need?" Gwen laughed at the horrified expression on her best friend's face and threw a pillow at her. "Come on, Bella, get dressed. I am hungry enough to eat Vladimir." She did not notice Arabella's glare as she grabbed a robe at random from her trunk and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

As it turned out, Gwen was correct. Arabella did not actually fall asleep during History of Magic, but she had to admit that it was tempting. Gwen fell asleep herself. Arabella sighed and made a mental note to tell Gwen she could not copy her notes. A glance at Chance showed that his head was bent over his parchment, but what he was writing, Arabella could not tell. She yawned and watched Delectabla play a game of MASH with Alia. At last, the dreadful class ended and they escaped. Arabella was jogging towards the door with Gwen when a voice made her stop.

"Ara," Chance said softly. Arabella told Gwen she would catch up, and turned back to her other friend. With an embarrassed grin, he shoved his notes towards her. Confused, Arabella looked at the pages full of Chance's neat script. In the margin was undoubtedly what he wanted her to see though. It was a small doodle of what she recognized as Chance and herself lying in the grass on the edge of the lake, reading something. Underneath it was written, "Will you skip lunch with me? I have a proposition."

"Go on to lunch now, children," Professor Binns' voice floated up from the front of the classroom. He was obviously used to students running out of the room as fast as they could go, and this was unusual to him.

"Why would you want to skip lunch?" Arabella asked, frowning at Chance. "And what about Gwen?"

"We can get food," Chance said. Arabella had a feeling that she was missing some important point Chance was trying to impart to her and shifted uncomfortably. "The point is not that we would be skipping lunch. I want to discuss something with you, in private. Without Gwen," he added before she could comment.

"Okay, whatever," said Arabella, giving him a small smile. She still did not understand, but she decided to overlook that for now. "I take it we are going to the lake?" Chance nodded.

"Really children, this is ridiculous," Professor Binns said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He had never been put in such a position before and it felt odd to be kicking students out of his room.

"Sorry, Professor," Chance said. The two quickly gathered their books and left. They made a quick stop at Slytherin to drop their books off and headed outside, Chance still carrying one book. It was a heavy, old tome whose cover Arabella could not see. She shot Chance several curious glances, but he did not look at her. He did not even speak until they reached the far side of the lake. Arabella did not mind, as it was a pleasant temperature, and she had not explored the grounds much. At last though, they stopped and Chance sat down.

"Take a look," Chance said, handing Arabella the book. He stared across the lake, lost in some distant vision. Arabella looked at the text in her lap. In gold letters across the front was written, "Roland Slytherin: A View to Alchemy and Other Potions". Arabella shot a surprised glance at Chance, but he was still lost in his mind. She flipped through the pages, obviously written centuries ago by some wealthy scribe.

As shown by the title, the book's main focus was alchemy, though it was alchemy of a variety Arabella had never seen before. There were several complex math equations involved as well as the usual mixing of potions, of a very high level of math. Arabella could not immediately tell what their use was, but she could tell that if Chance was to do any of the projects in the book, it would be nearly impossible. He was only eleven, and even for one with more experience, these would take several months.

"So what do you think?" Chance asked. Arabella started; he had impeccable timing. He was gazing at her with a half smile.

"I think you are out of your mind if you plan on doing any of these," she stated flatly.

"Okay," Chance said, bowing his head. His voice was full of resignment and disappointment. "Somehow I thought you would be more open to a project like this. I mean, it is only that this could make a huge difference to the entire world, including your cousin, and it might change the entire course of history, but if you think it is too difficult, then I suppose…"

"Okay, stop," Arabella said with a grin, lifting his chin so she could see his hidden grin. "Fine, tell me what you have planned."

"Okay!" Chance said happily, proving that he was indeed manipulating her. "So have you thought much about world domination?"

"I thought you were explaining this to me," Arabella commented wryly, gesturing at the text.

"I am," Chance said, looking a bit annoyed. "Listen though- Voldemort will rise again. I am not being pessimistic. I have Seen it. However, there is a way to maybe insure that whoever wins, him or your cousin, we can manipulate the outcome to our advantage."

"Why would we want to do that?" Arabella protested, though she had to admit that Chance's excitement was contagious. She was beginning to warm up to this absurd plan of his. "I thought we both agreed to be neutral."

"Ara, there are some things everyone knows, and some things no one knows," Chance said very seriously. "Everyone knows, for example, that there will have to be a final confrontation between your cousin and Voldemort. However, no one knows that you will play a large role too, and not just as 'Harry's little cousin'. I do not know about you, but I like the idea of having some control in this world. I figured that I could have some say by-"

"You manipulative Slytherin!" Arabella cried in mock outrage, though she was grinning. "I ought to shove you into the lake!"

"Well, Slytherin is the house for those with ambition," Chance said with a guilty grin. "So are you in?"

"Okay," Arabella relented. "But no one else, not Gwen or Percy or our parents… no one, should know of this."

"I was hoping you would say that," Chance said. "First things first… we have to find a place to work in. You say your cousin knows where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

* * *

"Where were you two?" Gwen demanded as Arabella and Gwen hurried, late, into Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and into places beside her. "You said you would be right along, so I waited in the Entrance Hall forever, and you never came, so I barely had time to eat! What were you doing?"

"Never mind that," Chance said. "Are we late?"

"Yes, but Lupin is not here yet, so you are lucky this time. Now stop avoiding this issue. Why were you two gone?" Chance dropped his quill and ducked under the table. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned to Arabella, whose face took on a panicked expression. Luckily for her, Professor Lupin chose that moment to enter the classroom.

"Hello," he said, smiling at all of them. "I am Professor Lupin, as I am sure you all know if you were paying attention at the feast." Most of the students started guiltily, but Professor Lupin only smiled. "Now, as I was not left with a standard curriculum or even any material from Professor Lockhart, I have created a course based around learning of Dark creatures. Do all of you have a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?"

"Yes, Professor," most of the students responded.

"Good," he said, beaming at them. "We will be working our away alphabetically through it, thus starting with Acromantulas. I apologize that there will not be any practical lessons to start"- a few people laughed nervously- "but I will make as many as I can in the future. Who can tell me anything about Acromantulas?" Arabella's hand shot up. Harry had told her of his and Ron's little run-in with Aragog.

"Miss…?" Professor Lupin acknowledged her.

"Arabella Dursley," she said. "An Acromantula is a giant, talking spider. They like to eat humans and live in the Forbidden Forest. They can be outrun by a Muggle car though." Professor Lupin frowned.

"I do not know if there are any in the Forbidden Forest, Arabella, and I do not know what a car is, but the rest of your definition is correct. Five points to Slytherin. I am going to give you a few minutes now to read through the definition in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Do not worry- it is short." Having already read the book, Arabella propped her book up and turned to Gwen, who was looking at Arabella and Chance the way a shark looks at a minnow.

"Spill," she said simply.

"Well…," Chance began, "you know how I offered to crystal gaze for Ara?" The girl in question blushed as she saw where this was headed. Gwen, however, shook her head. Chance elaborated, "It sort of involved a certain Head Boy…" Understanding dawned in Gwen's eyes.

"Our little Bella is in looooove," she said, the shark grin intensifying. Arabella glared furiously at Chance, which looked back with a deceptively innocent look. Rolling her eyes, Arabella grabbed her book and proceeded to reread the passage on Runespoors, planning to buy one and set it on Chance at the earliest opportunity.


End file.
